


Hold My Beer

by Alex_Wolfe



Series: Paws [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lexa is a bamf, Mentions of alcohol, Stupid dares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Wolfe/pseuds/Alex_Wolfe
Summary: (Not Edited) The girls are ringing in the new year together, outside waiting for the fireworks to go off and having a few drinks. Of course, they have no chill so one upmanship is a must.





	Hold My Beer

"There is no way anyone can get it." Raven cocks her head, already tilted back almost all the way.

"I can," Lexa takes a gulp of her drink, eyeing the distance from the ground up.

"No you can't," Clarke and Costia respond simultaneously.

".... hold my beer." Without waiting for an answer, Lexa hands her drink to Raven, shrugs off her jacket and is running towards the wall with quick speed.

"Lexa!" Clarke yells in exasperation, her blue eyes swimming with worry.

Costia simply lets out a drawn out sigh, throwing her head back but then quickly looking at her girlfriend again. "Maybe someone should find something soft for her to fall on...?"

"Your lack of faith in my sister is surprising..." As Luna speaks, Lexa has reached the wall surrounding the building like a fence and easily scaled it. Perching a top it, she crouches then flings herself toward the building, managing to snag a hand hold on one of the window sills and cling.

"Yeah, I mean c’mon this is Lexa we're talking about... Lexa who climbed that impossible tree to get Paws back down. And just, it's Lexa," Anya keeps her eyes on her best friend as she easily hoists herself up then reaches over and swings to the the next window, getting closer to a balcony.

"Yeah but a tree has branches..." Clarke sounds like she's less sure of her doubt, gaining faith in her girlfriend.

"Is no one going to comment that Lexa literally just said hold my beer?" Raven asks, amusement evident in her tone.

Luna rolls her eyes at her girlfriend and nudges her to shush while she answers Clarke,"Not that tree, but that aside, this building has windows and ledges... and a few balconies," she tenses a bit as Lexa has managed to perch herself on the balcony railing and then launches herself straight up, grabbing onto some protruding brick molding. Everyone holds their breaths but it seems Lexa has easily managed to grab on, though she lets out a choice swear word.

"I think she just broke a nail..." Raven comments, "Also I thought you two thirsty hoes would be all about watching your girlfriend sweat and work herself up."

"Oh, I definitely am," Costia murmurs, her eyes tracing Lexa's shoulders and arms flexing as the commander pulls herself up by her fingertips then quickly latches on to the next window ledge. She couldn't see if from here, but she's pretty sure Lexa has broken out in a sweat by now.

Clarke opens her mouth to say something but then closes it, because now that it's been pointed out she can't help but let her mind stray and soak that in. She takes a sip of her drink, shooting Anya and Raven a glare as they laugh at her but returns her eyes to Lexa.

Lexa who's a bit stumped on where to go from here... she's made it basically to the top of the building except the top isn't strictly straight, the end curls out some. She eyes it, then feels under herself to try and find a purchase for her feet, either a brick or something... she knows she saw... there! The small gutter thing that was poking out. She places her right foot on it then takes a breath, a small break. She can feel a sweat bead rolling down the side of her face but she's too far to hear the conversation down below. Finally ready, she catapults herself up and grabs the edge of the roof with one hand, hanging for a bit then lifting her other hand and hoisting herself up.

Clarke had let out a little shriek when Lexa seemed to jump away from the building, Raven letting out a strangled one while the three who had known Lexa longest simply tensed. But they all let out a relieved sigh when the brunette stood on top of the building grinning down triumphantly.

"You're not done yet, Woods!" Cried out Raven, grinning now that Lexa seemed to be out of hot water. "You still have to get the hat!"

"That's the easy part!" Lexa calls back, smirking confidently. She looks over to the hat again, which is hanging from a wire connecting this building and the next. It would be a bit tricky, as the other building was taller than the one she was on and the hat was pretty much in the center of the wire and it didn't look sturdy enough to step on. Lexa bends over and gauges the distance. She glances around eyes scanning for anything she can work with. No sticks so that's out... looked like it was the hard way.

And with that, Lexa runs and jumps for the next building, easily clearing the distance and landing on the other building cleanly. Well it had been harder than she made it look, but she wanted to show off a bit, so she’d tucked her knees in a little closer, her feet clearing the ledge and then straightened out smoothly.

"I can't handle this," Clarke had covered her eyes as soon as she realized Lexa was going to jump to the next building, turning into Costia who wraps and arm around her.

"Awwww don't worry babe, Luna and Lexa do this all the time for fun," Costia kisses blonde hair, smiling a bit. She was nervous too as something could always go wrong, but at the same time Lexa wouldn't do anything too stupid. Emphasis on the too. 

"I wonder what her plan is if she falls," Raven murmurs. 

"She won't fall, but she always has a fall plan. My guess is it's the fire escape between the buildings; that or grabbing onto one of the ledges. They're pretty easy to grab on to," Luna leans into Anya and drags Raven in, her words not completely obscuring her faint worry.

"Never tell Lexa she can't do something... she'll do it, and in the most awesome of ways, and then be smug about it," Anya says fondly, drinking Lexa's beer since she'd finished her own.

"Honestly if she manages to get the hat, she kinda deserves to be smug... well gets it without breaking anything," and immediately Clarke smacks Raven’s arm.

"Don't jinx it, Reyes!!!" The blonde hisses, her voice laced with slight traces of distress and annoyance.

As the two best friends almost begin to squabble, Lexa lowers herself to the ledge and then drops over the side holding herself once again by her hands. Now the fun part. Letting go with one hand, she carefully tries to reach over... and her fingers just barely brush the hat. The 5 below hold their breaths again, Clarke squeezing Costia tightly and in turn being held comfortingly.

"Almost... got it..." Lexa stretches a bit further, and her foot slips. She swings into the building, grunting as she meets the wall, but her grip on the hat and ledge never faltering. "Got it!" She's grinning as she moves the hat up the wire and then pulls herself up with both hands. She undoes the hat and then flops on her back letting out a loud happy and more than a little relieved sigh. She then sits up and looks at the hat, grinning even wider. "Well what a coincidence... the universe sure has a sense of humor." 

Lexa attaches the hat to one of her belt loops then simply steps off the ledge, causing Clarke to scream and Raven to pale.

"Guys relax, she's fine," Luna pulls Raven closer, to soothe her but also to see the angle between the buildings where Lexa had dropped down onto a balcony. 

"Fuck... I know I should have expected Lexa to have a plan and not just step off the ledge... but that’s still unnerving to see," Raven tugs Clarke over so she can see too, which drags Costia along because Clarke refuses to let go of her.

"Can I yell at her? I want to yell at her," The blonde mumbles into her lover.

Tia chuckles and kisses the top of Clarke's head. "We can both yell at her for being a reckless fool and scaring us..."

"She's just gonna argue that she had it under control the whole time..."

"So? It was still reckless," Costia strokes Clarke's back, feeling the nurse relax in her arms.

"But it was also pretty badass," Clarke lifts her head finally, Lexa having touched ground and making her way over.

"It was very badass, agreed," Costia steals a kiss, unable to stop smiling.

"See? I told you I could do it," Lexa tugs off the hat with a smug grin, the 5 other women looking at it, then looking at it again in various states of surprise and amusement.

"Ok, did you guys plan that?" Clarke looks at Raven and Lexa suspiciously.

"I had nothing to do with it I swear!" Raven holds her hands up as everyone but Lexa looks at her accusingly. So they look at Lexa now who just shrugs and reaches for her beer.

"I wasn't expecting to climb a building tonight... hey! You drank my beer!" She scowls at the taller woman, who smiles unrepentantly and takes a swallow of Raven's beer. 

"What the fuck though," Costia takes the hat and starts flipping it around and looking inside it. "Just.. you guys swear you didn't plan this?"

"Nope," Lexa says while Raven just shakes her head just as in awe as everyone else seems to be.

"Guess this is the universe's way of reminding us it has a sense of humor..." Luna takes the hat. "Who puts this many words on a hat anyways??"

"Someone who would put said hat on the wire between two tall buildings?" Clarke suggests.

"Yeah I wonder hey they did that," muses Anya...

"Anyways... I did it, and the hat is mine! Gotta wash it first," Lexa snags Clarke's beer and takes a drink. 

"Dude!" Clark pouts half heartedly but simply takes a sip of Costia's. Costia pulls her closer for warmth, Anya dragging her two shivering bundles to her.

Lexa takes her new hat back proudly. "They said I couldn't do it, I said hold my beer." She clips the hat back onto her belt loop and wraps her arms around her girlfriends as chanting suddenly rumbles from the apartments around them. 

"3!!!! 2!!!!! 1!!!!!!" The fireworks explode and go off above the girls as they all share kisses to the cries of "Happy New Year!!!!"

“And what a way to start it,” Costia whispers, earning two warm smiles from her girlfriends.


End file.
